Cold Feet
by Hyouri
Summary: Sirius wakes his friend up in the middle of the night, which isn't all that appreciated. "Sirius... what the hell are you doing?" "Getting into bed, what does it look like?" Friendship/Slash. Can be interpreted however you like!


**Cold Feet  
><strong>

**AN:** Just a short little oneshot of a thing that turned up in my mind last night when I was going to sleep. And I just had to put it down into words, and figured I could share it!  
>Hope you'll enjoy! And I wont say it is or isn't slash. You can interpret it however you like! Like really close friends, or something more. Your choice :)<p>

* * *

><p>It was just an ordinary November night at Hogwarts when James Potter was awaken at 2 am, by no other person than his very best friend.<p>

"Sirius... what the hell are you doing?" James tiredly murmured as he glanced into the darkness, to his left some shuffling was going on. He had been in a blissful state of sleep just a few seconds earlier, but of course Sirius Black wasn't one to respect such things.

"Getting into bed, what does it look like?"

James frowned at the obvious answer, "Yeah, yeah I can see that. But why the heck are you getting into _my_ bed?"

"Because I'm cold," Sirius stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The shuffling kept going on for a while, eventually he settled in underneath James's blanket.

James groaned and shook his head.

"Sirius, you- MERLIN'S UNDERPANTS! SIRIUS! GET YOUR COLD FEET AWAY FROM MY LEGS!" James shrieked and immediately rolled over to the edge of his bed, trying to avoid his friend's horribly cold toes.

On the other side of James's bed Sirius was sitting up and looking at James with the expression of a kicked puppy.

"But Jaaaaames... I'm freezing!"

"So you decided to get into MY bed and under MY blanket?"

"Well you are much hotter than the rest of us! Plus, Remus would just kick me off of the bed either way... and Peter is moving around too much in his sleep."

"Well thank you, Padfoot, I never thought the day would come when you admitted that I was the hottest one," James smugly said as he watched his friend lie down again, getting back under James's blanket.

"Ha ha ha," Sirius sarcastically said.

"But seriously, your feet are freezing cold! Get out of my bed!"

Sirius pouted as their eyes met and James felt how his annoyance dropped down a few notches.

"How can you be so cold, Prongs? What if you wake up tomorrow and I've frozen to death? Would you really be able to bear my death on your conscience? My friend, I'm afraid your heart is as cold as my feet!"

"Yeah, right," James rolled his eyes at the drama but Sirius still looked the same, giving him those damned irresistible puppy dog eyes, "Oh I hate that look, anyway... you get to stay. Just try to avoid brushing your feet against me too much, alright?"

"I love you, Prongs," Sirius happily said as he snuggled up close to James who had gotten back to his original place in bed instead of lying on the edge, "Only a real best friend would let me into his bed and snuggle up to him like this."

James just sighed and let his space be invaded.

He shouldn't really have been surprised. It was not the first time Sirius Black was invading his bed during night. In fact, James was getting quite used to having company during cold nights.

"I know, Pads, love you too," James tiredly murmured as he let himself relax once more. Sirius was indeed quite cold, but he knew that in a while the other would warm up thanks to James's body heat. And then both of them would be able to sleep.

"James, can you-,"

"No. I am never again scratching your head until you fall asleep. Not a single chance."

Sirius sighed as he put an arm around James to get even closer to him, "Guess a man can't have everything."

"Can the two of you shut up so I can get some bloody sleep?" the tired and annoyed voice of Remus Lupin snapped from the other side of the dormitory.

Sirius and James both snickered quietly but decided to listen to their friend and get to sleep.

After all it was a bad idea to aggravate a tired Remus. An even worse idea when it was just a few days before full moon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Hope you found it somewhat amusing, at least it is in my head XD  
>I'm the total opposite of Sirius in this fic, I get quite hot, even so hot that at times I need to escape from bed if I'm sharing with someone. I was thinking of how it would be if it was the other way around, and decided to use Sirius and James for it.<br>Please leave a review if you feel up to it! Otherwise I simply thank you for reading! :)


End file.
